


[podfic] some things you just can't plan

by loosebolt



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt/pseuds/loosebolt
Summary: Almost as soon as his tattoo appears, Enjolras figures out a way to avoid finding his soulmate. Unfortunately for him, the universe seems to have a different idea.(podfic version)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	[podfic] some things you just can't plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [some things you just can't plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698302) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



**Listen:**  
  


_(or click[here](https://archive.org/details/theres-love-to-be-had) to stream)_

**Text:** [some things you just can't plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698302)

 **Author:** [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish)

 **Reader:** [loosebolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosebolt)

 **Length:** 19:27

 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vhbycyxw0njir5l/SomeThingsYouJustCantPlan.mp3/file) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to slightlytookish for giving blanket permission to podfic her works.


End file.
